Visit The Nordics
by KuroTenshi00
Summary: During a world conference, held in Canada, friendship blooms, but later a mystery emerges. Canada finally gets noticed, but that might not be as good as it sounds. Rated T for a few reasons. Multiple pairings, mostly involving Canada.
1. Intro

**I do not own Hetalia.**

/The chapters in this series will vary between big and small. This one is small.\

The Nordics were walking down the street when they saw Canada on the phone. Curious, they walked over, and heard the last words of the conversation.

"Yeah, can't wait, see ya there." Canada said, closing the phone, "Prepare to be beaten, eh." he muttered to himself.

"Hey, Canada, who were you talking to to make you look so scary?" Denmark asked.

Knowing it was no use trying to hide it from Denmark he replied, "Russia."

"Hm, why?"

"Hockey."

"Hockey, huh."

"Yep."

"Wanna come drinking with us?"

*Sigh* "Fine."

They walked in silence until Norway noticed that Canada was looking at him, no, above him. He looked up to see a faerie hovering over his head.

"You can see this?" he asked, pointing to it.

"Um, yes. You can, too?"

He nodded. 'Interesting.' he thought. He was only aware that he and England could 'see'. He would have to keep an eye on the younger nation.

The others thought little of this exchange, they knew how Norway could see things they couldn't, so they let it be.

A while after arriving at the bar Norway, Iceland, and Sweden almost had to drag Denmark, Finland, and Canada to the apartment they were staying at.

**For the next week I will do multiple updates each day. School is nearing and I intend to post as much as I can of this. Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Meeting

**I do not own Hetlalia or any characters.**

The next morning Canada woke to an unfamiliar room, he walked out of the room, over a sleeping Denmark, to see Norway sitting on a couch with Finland and Sweden.

"Where is this?" Canada asked.

"The hotel we're staying at. You, Denmark, and Finland passed out, and, since we didn't know where you live, we brought you here." Norway explained.

"O-Oh, sorry for troubling you." Canada said.

"It was no trouble, we all had fun." Finland said, "Right Sweden?"

He nodded, "It w's fun. Tho'gh m' w'fe pass'd out."

"I told you not to call me that!" Finland said, blushing.

"…?"

"So, I was wondering." Norway addressed Canada.

"Hm?"

"You can see this, right." He said pointing to something next to him.

Canada sheepishly nodded, "Yes."

"How long have you been able to see things like this?"

"Um, since I was born I suppose. Why?"

"No reason." Norway said as Iceland walked into the room.

"I feel like crap." he said.

"Probably because of the Caribou's we drank." Canada confessed.

"The what?" Denmark asked from his spot on the floor.

"The drink that I ordered for us, It's a Canadian drink that'll give you a wicked hangover." he explained.

"Hey, Denmark he can 'see'." Norway said, changing the subject.

"What! Really? Awesome, we can teach him."

"Teach me what?"

"It's a surprise. Just come here tomorrow."

"Fine, see you tomorrow."

**The next chapter is longer, it'll be posted tomorrow.**


	3. Friendship

**Third chapter, how magical. I don't own Hetalia.**

"Why did you bring me here?" Canada asked as they entered a clearing.

"You know this place?"

"Yeah, actually I was born here." He said with a wistful look in his eyes.

At that, Norway and Denmark looked at each other. They were going to discuss this later.

"Anyways, let's get started." Norway said.

"With what?"

"Well, first of all, we'll explain the situation to you." Denmark said.

"Everyone has magic in them, in your case a lot, but only a few make use of it. Only two other people, besides you, can see magical creatures, those people are me, and England. Others, like Denmark and China, make use of their magic, but most, including Romano, Italy, Hong Kong, France, and Egypt, have the ability to use magic, but do not believe in it enough to use it. We are going to train you." Norway explained.

"Yeah, it's a horrible thought, imagine what he would do. Well, to formally introduce each other. My human name is Mathias, and Norway's is Niklas." Denmark stated.

"Mine is Matthew Williams." Canada said.

"Wow, are names are pretty similar!"

"Let's get on with the lessons, then. First, turn into any animal you can think of, just picture it and will yourself to become it." Norway instructed.

Canada thought for a moment before he disappeared, leaving a polar bear in his place.

"Good, now turn back before someone sees you." Norway said, looking around.

He turned back and asked, "Now what?"

"How about he tries summoning a familiar?" Denmark suggested.

"Sure, why not. I'll make the formation, just wait a sec." Norway agreed.

"What's your familiar?" Canada asked.

"Denmark doesn't have one, mine is a troll, and I think England has a 'Flying Mint Bunny'."

"Oh."

"Okay, it's done, just put a drop of you blood into the circle."

Canada did as told and the circle started to glow as something emerged. It was small, scaly, white, and had sharp teeth, almost like a lizard, but it had wings. He looked to the elder nations, "What is that?"

Norway and Denmark were frozen in shock, the young, meek nation had summoned a dragon, a DRAGON, they had encountered dragons before, and it didn't end too well. They didn't get away without a scar or two.

"What's wrong?" Canada asked. While they were lost in thought he had picked up the small dragon, and it was snuggled up to him falling asleep.

"You- You summoned a dragon!" Denmark explained.

"Oh, so that's what this is, why are you guys so shocked?"

"Dragons are the strongest, fiercest mythical creatures, and that you summoned one as your familiar is kinda…" Norway trailed off.

"But Maple here doesn't look scary."

"Yeah, I suppose it is cute, wait, Maple?"

"Yeah, it needs a name right? So, I named it Maple."

"Well, the sun is going down, so let's end the lesson for today." Norway concluded.

"Yeah, I'll invite England and China to help out tomorrow." Denmark said as they went their separate ways.

"Hey, Kumajirou, today I had a great time with Denmark and Norway." Canada said when he got home.

"Who?"

He smiled as he sat on the couch, "My friends." he said, and fell asleep there.

**How sweet, but oh no, England and magic, never a good mix. Thanks for the support.**


	4. Magic

**Still worried about England messing with magic. Don't own Hetalia. It's 1:00am, and I'm writing.**

He woke to a furious knocking on his front door. Checking the time he saw it was 12:00. He got up and answered the door, it was Denmark.

"Hey, Matthew, what took so long?"

"I just got up, why are you here?"

"Well, I'm getting everyone for your training, and I thought I should get you first."

"Okay, I'll come with you, but I need to make some breakfast first, want some?"

"Yes, Please!" Denmark said, coming in. "Is that a polar bear?"

"Yeah, his name is Kumajirou." Canada said from the kitchen. "He can talk, just so you know."

"Who?" Kumajirou asked.

"Whoa, he can. I'm Denmark."

"Oh, Canada's friend."

The house was very neat. He sat on the couch and started to watch TV as Canada started cooking.

"It's done." Canada called from the kitchen, he then brought two plates of pancakes and maple syrup out and set them on the table. "Here."

"Thanks." Denmark said before he dug in. The pancakes were perfect, fluffy, but crisp, and with the maple syrup they were even better. "These are great!"

Canada nodded, and Denmark made a mental note to have Norway try these pancakes. When he looked back at Canada his eyes seemed to glow and his hair seemed like a golden river, cascading down to his shoulders. 'What's wrong with me?' Denmark thought. He'd have to ask Norway later. Once they both finished they headed to where England was staying.

They knocked on the door and it was immediately opened.

"Hello? Oh, America, what do you want?" England said, looking at Canada.

"This isn't America, idiot, this is Canada, and he can 'see' just as well as you can." Denmark corrected.

"What do you mean he can see?" England looked to Canada and noticed that the white thing in his arms wasn't a polar bear.

"Whoa!" he said, jumping back, "Is that a-"

"Yep, it's a dragon, and Matthew here summoned it." Denmark bragged.

"You did?" he asked. Canada nodded.

"Anyways, Norway and I want some help training our young friend, and were wondering if you would comply."

"Oh, um, sure, I have nothing better to do." he answered, eyeing the dragon nervously.

"Great! Now, let's go get China."

"China?"

"Well, we want more advice than just yours." Denmark told him.

As they set off England looked a bit hurt, but got over it as they reached China's room. When they opened the door, they found China with Korea, Japan, Vietnam, Hong Kong, and Taiwan.

"Uh, China, we need some help in **that** department." Denmark said, pointing at Canada.

He looked confused until he spotted the dragon in Canada's arms. His face lit up, "Oh. Oh! In** that** department, huh. Okay, sorry guys I have to go, important business." he apologized to his family and got up. Vietnam and Taiwan were a bit suspicious, after all their friend had just left with an odd group, but they let it be. Japan knew China could take care of himself, so he didn't worry. Korea thought that a friend of China's couldn't be bad, and Hong Kong trusted Canada not to do anything, they were brothers, after all.

A strange group they were, Denmark, loud and obnoxious, Canada, quiet and polite, England, grumpy and rude, and China, old and wise. A strange group, but it seemed like they belonged together, as they walked towards the clearing, joking and arguing.

"So, teach him whatever comes to mind." Norway instructed.

"Sure."

"Okay, aru."

As China started ranting about the history of magic, Norway started to talk about what they had learnt about Canada.

"Okay, first thing's first, Matthew makes the most amazing pancakes! You have to try them." Denmark declared.

"That's nice, but about him being born in this clearing, it's one of the places with the most magical energy in the north." Norway said.

"Yeah, you need to try those pancakes, being born here is pretty odd."

They continued the conversation until they heard China panicking. Looking up, they saw what he was panicking about, Canada was gone.

"Where's Canada?" Denmark asked.

"I don't know, aru! I was talking to him, I looked away for a second, and when I looked back, he was gone!" China explained.

"Ahh!" England shouted.

"What?"

"I just felt someone tap my shoulder!"

"But, there's no one here but us."

**Yep, a cliffhanger. The next chapter will be out soon, though. Chapter 5 is pretty long, chapter 6 is really short, and chapter 7 is about two times this one.**


	5. Fun

**Chapter 5 now in progress.**

They stood quietly until a familiar voice broke the silence.

"Sorry, Arthur, I was the one to tap your shoulder." Canada said.

"Where are you?" China asked.

"Hm? Right next to you, why?"

"Oddly enough it seems we cannot see you." Norway said.

"Oh, not many people can so it's fine." Canada said, a bit disappointed.

"It's not that we don't notice you, it's that we can't see you." Norway explained.

"What?"

"It seems you unconsciously make yourself invisible, probably a side effect of not being able to control your magic for so long."

"Then that's why others can't see me?"

Norway nodded, while the others looked slightly confused at the fact that their friend randomly became invisible.

"How do I control it then?"

"Just keep concentrated, and imagine yourself solid and visible." Norway instructed.

Canada did so, and Denmark, England, and China started at the sudden appearance of the young nation.

"See, you're back." Norway said, pleased.

"Hmm, I don't get what just happened, but it seemed good, so let's go drinking to celebrate!" Denmark exclaimed.

They decided it was a good idea, despite the fact that the world meeting was scheduled for the next morning. That night they became even better friends, but ended the celebration earlier than intended.

Canada woke up the following morning, and got ready for the meeting. Hopefully today he would be noticed.

As he walked into the meeting room the air changed considerably. He could feel everyone's eyes on him as he walked towards the Nordics.

"Hey, Matthew," Denmark greeted, "everyone can see you."

"Yep, thanks to you Niklas." Canada said.

"No, you just had to believe in yourself. Well, the meeting's starting, let's take our seats." he said.

The meeting progressed as usual, but quite a few eyes were on Canada. At the lunch break a few nations dared to come over to him while he was joking around with Denmark.

"Hello." One of them said, it was Germany.

"Oh, hi, my name is Matthew Williams, Canada. You're Germany, Italy, and Romano, right?" Canada said with a warm smile.

"Oh. Yes, nice to meet you." Germany said.

"Ve~ So your name is Canada." Italy said.

"Nice to meet you, bastard." Romano said.

"You look a bit like America, don't you?" Germany observed.

"Yeah, he's my brother, sorry for any trouble he may cause." Canada said.

"No, I have an odd brother myself, I know how it is." He replied.

"You mean Gilbert?" Canada questioned as Denmark and Norway went to talk to China.

"Yes, you know him?" Germany asked.

"Yeah, Birdie makes the best pancakes." Prussia said, hearing there conversation.

"Ve~ Really, can I try some?" Italy asked.

"Sure, anytime."

"Well, the break is almost over, we'll talk to you later." Germany said, before he, Italy, Romano, and Prussia left.

Happily, he looked over to Denmark, who gave him a thumbs up, in return he smiled at him, oblivious to the fact that the smile seemed to blind Denmark with how beautiful it was.

After the meeting Prussia, Germany, Italy, Romano, China, Denmark, and Norway were invited to Canada's house, and France and Spain tagged along.

"Here it is." Canada said, pulling up.

"Ve~ It's big." Italy said.

"Come on in." Canada said as he opened the door.

They walked into the house, surprised at how clean it was, and started looking around.

"The movies are next to the TV if you want to pick one." Canada said as he went into the kitchen, "What do you want to eat?"

"Pancakes!" Denmark and Prussia shouted simultaneously.

"Can I have some, too?" Italy asked.

"Me too." Romano said.

"I want some as well." Spain said.

"I suppose I'll have some, too." Germany said, convinced by Prussia.

"Me as well mon petit Mathieu." France said.

"Okay, pancakes for 10, give me a bit." Canada said.

A half hour later Denmark and Prussia agreed on a horror movie, and Canada came out with everyone's food.

"We should get some covers and make futons. It'll be like a sleepover." Italy suggested.

"Sure, why not." Canada agreed.

They got the futons made after moving the couch and table, and started the movie. Soon Italy and Romano were screaming and clinging to Germany and Spain, China was hiding under his covers, and France was taking advantage of that.

"You seem calm when it comes to horror movies." Germany commented to Canada.

"Yeah, I suppose. Alfred was always terrified of them though, but he doesn't stop watching them." Canada said.

"Um, sorry for not noticing you before."

"No, it wasn't your fault. I just needed to believe in myself more." Canada replied. "But, we're friends now, right, that's all that matters."

'He's a lot different from his brother, and is a very nice person. I wonder how I didn't notice him before.' Germany thought as the movie came to an end.

"Well, do you all want to stay over?" Canada asked.

"Yeah, but I need to call Iceland first, to tell him we aren't coming home." Norway answered, getting up.

"I'll stay over, too, aru. China said.

"I want to but I'm afraid I can't." France said.

"Then we'll stay." Romano said.

"How about it West? Gonna stay with the rest of us?" Prussia asked.

"I don't see why not." Germany said, looking at Italy's pleading look.

"Well, let's go Francis." Spain said, opening the door.

"Bye."

"Well, what do you guys want to do?" Canada asked the rest of them.

"Let's have a drinking contest!" Denmark exclaimed.

"It's all about drinking with you isn't it?" Norway said.

"Your words wound me." Denmark said, faking a hurt look.

They each got a beer, held it up in the air and said, "Cheers!"

The next morning everyone left, promising to hang out later. Canada then decided to go for a walk. He wandered around for a while and found himself at Parliament Hill. He hadn't been there in a while, he wondered how the cats were. He then went to the Cat Sanctuary to check on them. He walked along the path and soon arrived. There were about 7 cats there at the time, he was familiar with the cats there and he noticed a few new arrivals, some kittens and their mother. He sat next to one of the trees and the cats came over to him. He had dried fish in his pocket, in case Kumajirou ever got hungry, so he gave it to the cats. Once he was out the cats sat on and around him, and, as the sun shone and a gentle breeze blew, he fell asleep.

**How nice, cats, yeah, cats. Anyways, chapter 6 should be published shortly after this one, cause it's really small.**


	6. Cats

**I say once again, cats, wonder who'll show up. I've posted 3 chapters in the last couple of hours, it's 5:00am, I'm going to sleep. Please tell me if you like.**

Greece and Japan were walking in an area they were not familiar with. Basically, they were lost. They currently were at what seemed to be a historical site, but no one was around.

"Are we lost?" Japan asked.

"…"

"Yep, we're lost." He confirmed.

"Look, there's someone over there." Greece said.

"Cats." Japan observed.

The person they had found had cats all over him. He and the cats seemed so peaceful and relaxed that it almost hurt to wake him up. Though he did look familiar.

"Excuse me, sir." Japan said, trying to wake him up.

"Hm! Oh, Greece, Japan, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, it's you Canada." Greece said, recognizing him.

"Yeah, so what are you doing here?" Canada repeated.

"We seem to be lost." Japan said.

"Oh, well this is the Parliament Hill Cat Sanctuary." Canada said, looking around.

"Cat Sanctuary?" Greece asked, bending down to pet a cat.

"Yep. This is a place where any strays can come for food and a place to stay. They get treated at the animal hospital when the need it, and can come and go as they please." Canada explained happily.

"Seems nice." Japan said, and Greece nodded in agreement.

"I could take you back to the town." Canada offered.

"That would be appreciated."

Canada showed them the way back. Greece made a mental note to come back, and Japan made a mental note to get together with Canada again.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzz zzzzzzzzzzz….**


	7. Vacation

**Chapter seven.**

The magic lessons continued throughout the week, but the meeting was drawing to an end. China invited Canada to come to his house after the meeting, so they left together.

"I'll visit you guys next, so don't worry." Canada reassured Denmark.

"You better, we have a lot of training to do." Denmark said.

"Okay, bye." Canada said as Denmark headed to their flight.

"Goodbye." Norway said before he joined the others.

"Well, let's go find Japan and the others. They should waiting near the entrance." China said, looking around.

"Okay, let's go." He replied, picking up his luggage.

They walked around searching for them, when Canada got a phone call.

"Hello?" he said, answering it.

'Mattie, where are you? I came to your house to say goodbye, but you weren't there.' America wailed from the other end.

"I'm going to China's house."

'When did you get so close with China?'

"Since I got a life of my own. I'll be back in a week, don't bother me."

'But-'

"No. Bye.' Canada said, and hung up.

"Who was it?" China asked.

"Just America, wondering where I was." Canada told him, "Have you found them yet?"

"No, knowing Korea they could be anywhere."

"Well, we should find them if we go to the plane." Canada suggested.

"Yeah, I suppose." China agreed.

They were walking to the boarding platform, when Canada spotted something.

"China?" he said.

"Yeah?"

"I found them." Canada said, pointing to where a small crowd was gathering.

The scene before them made China drop his luggage. Japan and Hong Kong were trying to drag a wailing Korea towards the plane, while Vietnam and Taiwan stood nearby.

"Nooo, da-ze!" I won't go without aniki!" Korea was wailing.

"He'll be there, now just come on." Hong Kong said, out of breath.

"Yes, and if he isn't he will be here soon." Japan said.

"Then I'll wait!" Korea declared.

"Meet my family, Canada; they're the struggling group over there."

"Let's go see them, then." Canada said.

"China, finally, calm Korea down." Japan said, spotting them.

"Anikiiiiiii~ da-ze!" Korea yelled, launching himself at China. "Where were you?"

"We were looking for you until a bit ago." China said, gesturing towards Canada. "This is Canada, he's coming to my house for a week." he explained.

"Nice to meet you." Canada greeted with a small smile. "We should get on the plane, it's starting to leave." he observed.

They got on the plane and sat down just in time. China sat in between Korea and Canada, Taiwan sat in between Hong Kong and Vietnam, and Japan sat alone. Canada drifted to sleep, and when he woke up it was night. He looked around to see everyone but Japan was asleep, and he was reading a book. He then heard Korea whisper, "Planes originated in Korea, da-ze…" Canada gave him a questioning look and then looked to his other side, out the window. It was as if he could see almost every star in the sky, it made him remember the nights he spent in the clearing he trained in. Whenever he was upset he'd go there to calm down. One night he was lying on the grass and watching the stars. Just like now it was almost as if he could see every star in the sky. He was sitting there watching the stars when many of them started to fall, a meteor shower. It seemed like a magical night so he made a wish. 'Maybe my dream is finally coming true.' he thought as he fell back asleep.

I wish that, one day, everyone will be my friend.

He was woken up by China a few hours later as the plane was landing. He stumbled off the plane with the others.

"You okay?" Taiwan asked.

"Yeah, just jet lag." Canada replied.

Taiwan got a taxi and they all got in, heading to China's house. As soon as Canada got out of the car someone grabbed his chest.

"Your breasts belong to Korea, da-ze!"

"W-What are you doing?!" Canada stuttered, freeing himself from Korea's grasp.

"So, your aniki's friend?" Korea asked.

"Yeah," Canada answered, "we met under…" he looked over to China, "special circumstances."

"What do you want to do first, aru?" China asked.

"Sleep." Canada replied, yawning.

"Okay, I'll show you to the guest room." China said with an amused look on his face. Once they left the others started to talk, and soon China came back and was bombarded with questions.

"Where did you meet?" Taiwan asked.

"Is he nice?" Vietnam asked.

"How is he doing?" Hong Kong asked, wondering how his brother was doing.

"That time when Denmark came to get me Canada was with him, he is nice, and he's doing fine." China answered.

"Are you in love?" Vietnam ventured.

"What! Of course not, aru!" China exclaimed.

The next morning Canada woke up early and made pancakes for everyone. They went swimming once they finished, and spent the rest of the week sightseeing. It was time for him to leave before he knew it.

"Bye, you can visit me next." Canada said as he got ready to board the plane.

"Yep, see you later." China said as Canada walked away, but he wondered why he had a bad feeling.

**I've lost inspiration, this chapter was going to be much longer. This is getting to the most intense part, but I'm losing it. *sigh* I also have to deal with school soon, today is the last weekend of summer vacation. d[-_-]b**


	8. Saviors

**Chapter 8. It gets intense. School is starting tomorrow.**

They had just gotten into China's house when he felt a sharp pang in his chest. "Turn on the news." He ordered.

'A plane heading to North America has crashed just offshore, they are conducting a search but no survivors have been found so far.'

"No! Canada!" China shouted.

They all stood still for a second before springing into action. Japan went outside and started the car, Hong Kong called for a speedboat, Vietnam and Taiwan gathered things they might need, and China called Denmark.

'Hello?"

"Denmark, no time to explain, but Canada's plane crashed and we're going to look for him!"

'WHAT!?'China heard before he hung up and joined the others in the car. They went to the shore, and set off with only one thought in their minds, 'He has to be okay.'

- - - - - - -  
**(Canada's POV)**

He boarded the plane wondering why he had a bad feeling. He was dozing and leaning against the window, until he got a sinking feeling. They were going down. Screams erupted around him, before it all went black.

When he woke up he could barely open his eyes and every bone in his body hurt, especially his left arm. He checked it, 'Dislocated.' he thought. He braced himself before snapping it back into place. He winced as he got up, 'Probably a few broken ribs, and other injuries, but I can move so it's fine.' he thought as looked around to see he had washed up on an island. "A deserted island, just great." he thought aloud. This wasn't the first time he had been stranded, so he immediately got to work. First, he looked for food, an ideal shelter, and the materials to make a fire. He then looked for fallen fruit, and threw rocks at some coconuts in a tree on the shore; he noticed the sun was going down so he made a small makeshift shelter using a small overhang and some bushes, and as went to sleep, he jokingly thought, 'Too bad I washed up on the one island China doesn't have a resort on.'

The next morning he decided to improve his shelter, so he set out for material. He got the biggest ferns he could find, some logs and branches, and some vines, and then, he got to work. When he finished, he had made a small hut, a fire pit with logs around it, a bonfire to signal that he was there, and even a hammock out of vines and ferns, he also used the coconuts as bowls to boil water. As the sun set it all seemed to perfect, and the only problem was that he was alone. He sat down on the hammock, ready to go to sleep, and as he drifted off he had one thought in his mind, 'I hope they find me soon.'

- - - - - - -  
**(The Asian's POV)**

After they set off, they searched for the whole day, and the next, as the sun was setting on the second day he got a call from Denmark, saying that he told everyone about Canada, which was going a little overboard. They had checked every island in the area, and were about ready to give up when they spotted a small island on the horizon. He checked the map, there was no island there.

"An uncharted island." Taiwan said, looking over his shoulder.

Their flicker of hope grew as they saw smoke coming from said island. By the time they reached it the moon was high in the sky, and they saw someone sleeping in a hammock near the shore. Said person looked up, woken by the sound of the boat, and got a huge grin on their face.

"Hey, guys, what took you so long?" Canada asked, jokingly, as they all rushed towards him.

"Sorry, it's all my fault, if you hadn't come over you wouldn't have been in the crash." China said.

"It's not your fault. If I hadn't come here, then I wouldn't have become such good friends with all of you. It's fine." Canada reassured. Then he shouted, "Ouch!"

"What?" China asked, worriedly.

"Just a few broken ribs, but it's fine."

"What! You should have said so earlier, let's go." Taiwan said.

They got on the boat, and reached the shore to find a crowd of familiar faces. Everyone was there, the Nordics, the Baltics, Russia, America, England, France, Prussia, Australia, Germany, the Italians, Spain, and many others.

"What are you doing here?! What about work?" China shouted.

"Well, we heard about Birdie, and all took 'emergency vacations'." Prussia explained.

"Good thing you're okay, Mattie, I couldn't live without my hat." America said.

"You git, shut up. Get off me frog!" England said to America, before he was distracted by wandering hands.

Canada watched them bicker with a smile; they had all come here for him, they had saved him, again. He then looked to the stars and thanked them. For, that was the sky they were under, together. Then the stars started to spin and he passed out.

**School has started, but I have keyboarding first period, so I should have a lot of free time then.**


	9. The Best Pancakes In The World

**I just finished chapter 8, and now I'm starting this one. Any suggestions on who he should befriend next?**

**(Canada's POV)**

It turns out that his injuries were worse than he originally thought. He had several broken ribs, some internal bleeding, and a bit of a tropical disease, as well as a few other minor injuries. That would explain why he collapsed. Italy and Romano offered to help take care of him as he recovered, so he was taking a private jet to their home.

"Hey, pancake bastard, I'm here to pick you up." Romano said meeting him at the runway.

"Thanks, Lovi." Canada said.

"Sh-Shut up! Now let's go." Romano said, leading to the car.

They drove in silence until they were almost there, and Canada said, "Thanks for helping me out."

"Well, someone had to help, since you're sick and all." Romano replied as they pulled up the driveway.

"Fratello! Mateo! Come on in." Italy said, coming out to greet them.

"Can you show me the guest room, I think I should go to sleep before I throw up." Canada said, looking a little green.

"Okay follow me, by the way, fratello, I invited Ludwig over." Italy said before grabbing Canada's hand, and racing upstairs.

"What?! Not the potato bastard!" Romano shouted after them.

After a bit of running Italy slowed down and approached one of the doors. "Ve~ This is your room, hope you like it." He said, walking back out, and coming back a bit later with a bucket, and then leaving again.

Canada sat on the bed and immediately started to fall asleep, he curled up under the covers and had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

He was woken up by Italy the next morning, and saw something in the Italian's hand.

"What is that?" He asked.

"Ve~ A package came for you, it's from England." Italy replied, handing the package to him.

He opened it to see a small vile and a letter inside. The letter read:

'Hello, Matthew. I spent all night making this potion to help you get better, if you take it you should be cured.'

A potion, from England, that couldn't be good.

"What does it say?" Italy asked.

"It says it's from England, and is supposed to make me better, but I don't really trust it." Canada said, eyeing the vial suspiciously.

"Ve~ Well it can't make you any worse, right?" Italy said.

"I guess, well, down the hatch."

*POOF*

"AAAHHHHHHHH!"

**(Romano's POV)**

*POOF*

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Romano and Germany looked up. "What was that?" Romano asked.

The screaming came closer, and Italy came running down the stairs.

"Italy! Vhat's wrong?" Germany asked, as Italy finally stopped screaming.

"Up stairs… Matthew drank… medicine… room filled… with smoke." Italy explained, out of breath.

"What! You left him up there!?" Romano yelled.

"Sorry, fratello!" Italy said, while they raced up the stairs.

They opened the door, to see that Canada wasn't there… or was he.

"Dammit, England!" a familiar, yet squeaky, voice shouted.

"Canada, is vhat you?" Germany asked, looking around the room.

"Yeah, just hold on a sec. I can't believe he shrunk me… again! Sure, I'm better, but he SHRANK ME!" 'Canada' shouted.

They saw something moving under the covers, as they heard the quiet Canadian in a rage, and soon a chibi-Canada emerged. Italy immediately ran over, scooped him up, and said, "Ve~ Your adorable!"

"Feli! My clothes don't fit me, put me down!" Canada said, trying to get out of his grasp.

"Isn't he cute Lovi! Lovi? Ludwig?" Italy asked looking over to Germany and Romano, who were frozen in shock.

"W-W-W-What happened, why are you so small!" Romano shouted.

"Well, England sent some medicine to me and it made me small. Can you give me my phone?" Canada explained, and asked.

"Sure, but why?"

"I want to call Norway, he can use magic, too, and I don't trust England to use anything else on me."

"Uh, okay, here." Romano said, handing him the phone. 'Magic?'

He dialed the number and soon someone picked up. 'Hello?'

"Hey, Mathias, can I talk to Niklas?"

'Matthew? What happened to your voice?'

"England shrunk me, now can I talk to Niklas?"

'Pfft! Seriously? That's hilarious.'

"Let me talk to Niklas!"

'Fine, fine, here he is.' Denmark said, handing the phone to someone next to him.

'Hello?' Norway said.

"Niklas, I need to come over, so that you can fix me."

'Canada? What do you mean?'

"England shrunk me, and I want you to fix it."

'Hmm, okay, I'll meet you at the airport, if you can catch the next flight.'

"Yep, see you there." Canada said ending the call.

"Well, can you guys take me to Denmark's house?"

"Ve~ Sure, but first, I'm going to get my old clothes, so you can wear them." Italy said.

"W-What do your old clothes look like?" Canada asked, almost fearing the answer.

"A green maid outfit!" Italy said, running to the attic.

"A maid outfit!" Canada shouted.

"Yeah, everyone thought he was a girl when we were little." Romano explained. Though he wasn't about to admit that he thought that Canada might look cute with that on.

"Oh, well, anyways, what about Germany? He hasn't talked or moved since he saw me." Canada said, looking over to said nation.

"Ve~ Try having him hold you, I think he has a soft spot for kids." Italy said, just coming back, with a small outfit in his hands.

"Okay?" Canada said, after he put the clothes on, as Romano handed him to Germany. "Germany? Hey, Germany?" Canada then decided activated the puppy dog eyes he used to get wanted as a kid. "Germany?"

"W-What?" he asked, looking at the small nation in his arms.

"Can you help me make some pancakes?" Canada said. (He was craving pancakes.)

"J-Ja, if you want." Germany said, unable to say no to those eyes.

"Ve~ Okay, pancakes, then to Denmark's house!" Italy declared excitedly.

Germany helped Canada reach the ingredients, and they had what Italy described as 'the best pancakes in the world.' After that they went to the airport, and Canada soon fell asleep in Italy's arms. (They took turns holding him.)

**Imagine Canada peering up at you in a green maid outfit, with pleading eyes. I'll probably update every Friday or Saturday, school is taking a toll on my free time, and I'm going to post a one shot soon that might be continued.**


	10. Mishap

**Don't own Hetalia. What part am I at? (Looks at previous chapter) ah, going to 'visit the Nordics' HA!**

Canada was woken up as the plane was landing. A familiar figure was waiting for them, but it wasn't Norway.

"Hey guys! Pfft! You really weren't lying about being small, but you do look cute in that outfit." Denmark said, earning a glare from Romano.

"Why didn't Niklas come?" Canada asked.

"He said he had to take care of some business." Denmark replied, shrugging.

"Well, let's go so he can fix me as soon as possible."

"Ok." Denmark replied, taking Canada from Germany's arms and walking to his car.

"Wait, Viking bastard, what about us?!" Romano yelled.

"This is a matter of magic, something you obviously don't know much about." Denmark said, recognizing an opponent at once.

"We'll come!" Romano said, determined.

"Just let them come, Mathias, it's not as if anything bad can happen." Canada reassured.

They got into the car after, Denmark unwillingly agreed, and they arrived to find more company than they would like.

"Why are they here?" Canada asked.

"I had to call England to ask what he put in the potion, but America and France were over, so they all came." Norway explained.

"I see."

"Whoa, bro, you're Canadia again!" America exclaimed.

"Yeah, so Niklas, can you fix me?"

"Yes, it should be easy, just-" Norway was cut off.

"Sorry for making you small, Canada, but I can fix this!" England said, pulling out a small spell book.

"_**NO**_!" everyone shouted.

**(Canada's POV)**

When he woke up, he was in the clearing, instead of questioning it, he just sat down and looked at the stars. He didn't know how long he was there, making out the constellations, and thinking about his past, when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Beautiful, aren't they." A glowing figure said.

"Yeah." He replied.

"You aren't surprised?" the figure asked.

"I've seen stranger things." He said, shrugging.

"I suppose you have."

"So, what do you want?"

"Are you going to try to stop it?"

"Stop what?"

"…"

"Maybe, I'm not sure anymore."

"But it will happen, you've sensed it for decades now."

"All I can do is warn them, but even then, I still might not make it."

"If you tell them, you will. If you keep it a secret, however, we will both die."

"I know. *sigh* It'll cause panic is all."

"Even if you don't tell them, it might cause panic, you're not invisible anymore, so you can't just disappear."

"Yeah, what do you think about it?"

"I think you should tell them, but it's not my decision to make, now is it."

"I guess, I'll wait a bit longer, though, see how things play out, and then I'll decide."

"But you might not have the time to think it out."

"If I do, what will you do?"

"I'll help you, of course, I can't live without you."

"Where is this anyways?"

"Your mind."

"Does that mean you're not real?"

"No, I'm very much real, just not completely solid."

"Hmm, what do you want to do?"

"Just look at the stars, talk, but you need to go back soon, you've been here for a while, after all."

"How long?"

"Hours, minutes, I don't know myself, I just get the feeling that it's been a while."

"We've met before, haven't we?"

"No, we haven't exactly met, but we know each other."

"Do you hear something?"

"Yes, it's your friends, they're calling you back."

"Who are you?"

"That's such a simple question, I thought you would've noticed by now."

"Well I can't see much through that blinding light."

"I guess."

"Who?"

"Now you sound like Kumajirou."

"…"

"Fine, that's an easy question to answer."

"…"

"I'm you."

"What?"

"I told you, I'm you. I'm Canada."

"How are we both here?"

"This is our mind. I'm just warning you, and, oh yeah, this isn't the last time we'll meet."

"Looking forward to next time."

"Yeah, we'll become best friends."

"Yep, best friends."

"Speaking of friends, your's are getting worried. And don't freak out if you hear me talking to you."

"Um, ok. Bye then."

"Bye, don't forget to tell them, though."

"I'll try not to."

"This is a troubling time, but we must bear through it together."

"Yeah."

"Well, now you have to go, bye, Matthew."

"Yeah, bye, Canada."

They looked to the stars together, and saw the faces of old friends, as well as friends to be made. The world seemed to slowly become pitch black until all he could see was the glowing figure of Canada.

"You have to stop us from being destroyed, it's coming, and it might cut us in half, but we will stay as one, and not divide. Tell them, and they will do all they can to help; we must take each other's hands and never let go. We can't let such a common thing tear us apart, no matter how severe it seems. Remember that you aren't alone, we have each other, and your… peculiar friends."

"Ok, see you later then, I'll try to tell then soon."

"Well, don't die."

"You too."

**I got a bit bored and decided to spice things up. Things just got more mysterious than ever. I posted a Hetaoni one-shot a while back, and I might start a third series, though I might not be able to. P.S. CLIFFHANGER.**


	11. Relief And Suspicion

**Sorry for not updating in a while, I'm losing motivation. Don't own Hetalia.**

**(Romano's POV)**

After England whipped out his spell book Canada was knocked out, most everyone was pissed at the Brit, a few especially so. Canada was moved to the couch and the accusations started.

"You fucking idiota! You're the one who got us into this mess, so how the fuck did you think you could fix it!" Romano yelled.

"Sorry, but-"

"'E is right, l'Angleterre, that was a stupid thing to do, and now look what happened to mon petit lapin!" France scolded.

"Yeah, but-"

"You killed Mateo!" Italy cried out.

"No, I di-"

"If you killed him I'll kill you." Denmark threatened, brandishing his axe.

"What!?"

"Idiot, I knew you shouldn't be trusted with magic." Norway said, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I know how to-"

"I don't really know what's going on; I just know that you're an idiot." Iceland said.

"I am not-"

"W't j'st h'pp'n'd?" Sweden asked.

"I tried to-"

"How are you going to fix this you dummkopf!?" Germany shouted.

"I'll just-"

"Dude! You killed Mattie!" America screamed in horror.

"Once again, I di-"

"What did you do to Canada?!" Finland shouted.

"I fixed the-"

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" everyone shouted in unison.

**(All POV)**

This went on for a while until they heard a voice from the couch.

"Ugh…"

They looked over.

"What's with all the yelling? Ugh, my head." Canada said.

"Mattie, you're awake!" America shouted.

"Yeah, and I have a horrible headache, thanks to you." He replied.

"You okay, Mattie?" Denmark asked.

"Yeah, Matthias, besides the headache."

"Yay! Mateo is okay! Isn't that great, Lovi?" Italy happily shouted.

"Yeah, it's great." Romano said.

"Hey…" Canada said.

"What?" France asked, looking over to him.

"Nothing, never mind." He said, trying to dismiss the subject.

"What's wrong?" Norway questioned, not buying it.

"Will you guys catch me if I fall?" He asked.

"Of course, but why?" America answered for all of them.

"No reason." He said, and then whispered under his breath, "Just that I might fall soon…" As he said that he thought no one heard him, but they all did, they decided to ask another time.

"Well… Let's celebrate!" Denmark shouted.

"Ve~ I'll make pasta." Italy said.

"I'll make my famous scones." England said.

"NO!" everyone shouted.

"He just got better, don't try to kill him again." America said.

"My cooking isn't that bad!" England defended.

"Sure, whatever you say."

"Well let's get this party started!" Denmark shouted.

"YEAH!"

- - - The following morning - - -

Canada woke up and looked around, they were in Denmark's house. He wondered how they were able to party all the way there. Then again some things are better off left unsaid. He looked to his right to see Italy and Romano sleeping next to each other and Germany a little ways away. On his left Sweden was holding Finland and Denmark was draped over the couch. Norway and Iceland were sitting in chairs opposite each other with grimaces on their faces. He was on the floor apparently using America's stomach as a pillow. France was sleeping nearby with his hand on England's shoulder, who was next to him scowling. They probably fell asleep fighting. He also noticed a white mass of fur on the couch, wondering how he got here. Most everyone would have hangovers, so he decided to make his best cure. Pancakes. He went to the kitchen and got to work. After finding the ingredients he was looking for he put some batter on the pan and looked for the most important ingredient. Everywhere he looked he couldn't find any, so he searched for his coat. After finding it under Kuma he reached into the right pocket. He kept an emergency bottle of maple syrup in his coat, just in case. He made the pancakes, 10 for America, and 7 each for everyone else. He put the plates on the table and looked around, the house was a mess. Seeing as he had nothing else to do, he started to clean up the house. First, he went to all the rooms in the house and cleaned them. Then, he took on the real challenge, the living room. There was trash everywhere, beer bottles, chip bags, soda cans, and various other items. By the time he was done no one else was up yet. He took this opportunity to talk to his other self.

"Hey, you there?" he asked.

"I'm always here, and you know it." Canada said.

"I'll tell them everything soon."

"It is fine for now, though it was very vague, you did tell them."

"Yeah, but I'm not sure they understood the real meaning."

"No need to worry, they got the gist of it."

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"You do know what is coming, right?"

"To an extent."

"Fine, I'll explain it all. Our capital… it's going to fall apart."

"What?!"

"A disaster, I'm not sure what kind, but it's not going to be pretty. A bit of it is going to hit America, too, but just a scratch in New York."

"Do you know how bad it'll be?"

Canada shook his head. "Well, I'll be going now; they'll be waking up soon. And, by the way, we've had a little eavesdropper hear our conversation, though I'll let you find out whom." Then he disappeared.

Matthew looked around, trying to tell the ones who were awake from those asleep. He had no such luck and went to the kitchen instead.

America looked up; his brother was going to get hurt? Is that what he meant by falling? He wanted to protect him no matter what, but will he not be able to stop this? He decided to tell England later, when they were alone. All he knew was that no matter what, he had to catch Canada when he fell. He made that promise to himself as he lay back down and waited for someone else to wake.

**Things just got serious, and I have a plan. I'm posting a oneshot, and studying (a bit) for a test I have this week. I actually know where all of the European nations are, don't know how I knew, but whatever, now I just have to memorize the capitols.**


	12. Plan

**I've gotten my inspiration back, and I'm home sick. *sniff* But nothing will stop me from writing! Don't own Hetalia.**

**(Canada's POV)**

Gradually everyone got up, and no one was acting suspicious so he dropped the subject as they were eating. Seeing as he was better he left a bit later thinking everything was okay. But a worried, over-protective brother is never good.

**(America's POV)**

He didn't know what to do; he couldn't talk about it while Canada was here. During breakfast Canada announced that he'd be heading home, and left. He looked around and pulled England into an empty room.

"What are you doing, you git!" England yelled.

"Iggy, dude… I don't know what to do…" America said with a extremely worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?" England asked, it was rare to see him with that kind of expression.

"I don't know what to do Iggy… I think that… Mattie might be dying…"

"What."

"… I… just wanted to tell someone what I heard… and you were the first to come to mind."

"What do you mean, he might be dying?" England said with wide eyes.

"Well I heard Mattie talking to, uh, himself, kinda."

"What do you mean 'kinda'?"

"Well, it was another him, anyways, he was talking with himself about an impending disaster, and said that… he might not make it."

England stood, shocked for a bit and then started to think about what to do. "We need a plan to make him tell us the entire truth." He said, pacing.

"Yeah, we could confront him at the next world meeting." America suggested.

"But that's too far away; we could call an emergency meeting, though."

"Yeah, I'll make the preparations and you can call everyone, okay?"

"Yeah. America, I think this is the first time I've seen you so serious about something."

"Well I said it before, didn't I? I can't live without my hat. And, really, I can't live without my brother." With that, America walked away to call his boss about making an appointment for a meeting.

'You really are serious about this, aren't you?' England thought as he picked up his phone to buy a ticket for the next flight to London.

**(Canada's POV)**

He was sitting on the couch with Kumajirou, doing nothing in particular, when he got a call from China.

"Hello?"

'Hi, aru. It's China, I was just wondering if you could do me a favor.'

"It depends on what kind of favor it is."

'I'll take that as a yes. Well I was just wondering if Japan could go over there, he needs a vacation and I want him to get to know you better.'

"Yeah, why not."

'Good, I'll tell him.'

Some voices were heard in the background, they started out quiet, then rose to arguing, then back to quiet.

'Um, sorry about that, he said that he'd go, but can Egypt and Greece come?'

"Yeah, the more the merrier."

'Okay, aru, he'll leave tonight and be at the airport tomorrow.'

"I'll see him, then."

He hung up and put down the phone. This was going to be a long week.

- - - The following morning - - -

He got in his car and went to the airport. After waiting for a half hour, they finally arrived.

"Hello, Canada-san, sorry for the trouble." Japan said as he walked up to him.

"Please, call me Matthew, and it's no trouble at all. Where's Greece and Egypt?" Canada replied, looking around.

"Huh? I thought they were right behind me… he couldn't have!"

"What?"

"Please wait a moment, Matthew, I need to go find them." Japan then left, seemingly going back to the plane.

After Japan left his chest started to feel heavy and it was a bit hard to breath. He got the sudden urge to cough and so he did, he moved his hand away from his face to see a flash of red. He had coughed up blood. He stared at it in shock until a voice shocked him out of it.

"It's like this already? I thought we had more time…" Canada said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"That," Canada said, pointing to his hand, "means that it's going to happen pretty soon."

"…how long until…"

"I don't know, a month, a week, *gulp* or… today. I just think that you should try not to be alone, at the very least, keep Kumajirou with you at all times."

"Okay, I'll try to."

"Good, well, your friends are coming back." Canada said before fading away.

"Hello, Matthew, I found them." Japan said, walking up with Greece and Egypt behind him.

"Where were they?" he asked.

"Asleep. On the plane."

"Oh. Well, let's get going, shall we? This is Canada, there's a lot of beautiful scenery to be seen and a lot of fun things to be done. But then again, almost none of those things are fun if you're alone, so let's do them all together."

They all nodded in response and got in the car, soon they were driving up the driveway. They went inside and put down their things.

"Let me show you to the guest rooms." Canada said, walking up the stairs. "This is my room, and yours are these three here, pick whichever you want and remember to make yourself feel at home." He then left to go make some lunch.

'He is a really nice person, I truly wonder how I did not notice him before.' Japan thought, before picking the room across from Canada's. After setting a few things down he went downstairs.

"Hey, Japan, here, have some lunch, I made pancakes." Canada said, setting down some plates.

"Thank you, and, if you want, you can call me Kiku." Japan replied.

"It would be an honor." He said, a bit jokingly.

Greece was the next to stumble down the stairs and said to call him Heracles. Egypt came down later and said to call him Gupta. During the next week, a glorious friendship would bloom, would stay.


	13. The Truth

**This chapter is a bit weird, and it has lost most of its fluff, huh. The fluff is going to come back of course, and the magic, but that's another chapter. Don't own Hetalia.**

After eating, they had a 'friendly' game of hockey; Canada won of course, three vs. one. By the time the game ended Japan and Egypt looked like they might die, Greece just kinda stood at the goal, so they all went out for ice cream, and hot chocolate, per the others request, saying that it was freezing already and why would they want something cold. A bit later their phones rang simultaneously.

"Simultaneous? Weird. Let's see… blah blah blah, meeting on Friday, my place, will last a month." Canada said, looking at the phone.

"Mine says that, too." Japan said, looking over to see.

"Mine… too." Greece said. And Egypt nodded.

As they looked at each other there was one thought in their minds, 'How fast can he text?' In the time before Friday, each day one person picked a place to go. On Tuesday Japan wanted to watch some ice skating, and even try to do it.

"That was nice." Canada said as they walked out of the building.

"Yes, and Matthew…" Japan trailed off.

"What?"

"Can we go to an open rink and try ice skating?" Japan asked, a little embarrassed.

"Yes! Of course! Let's go, there's one just a bit away from my house." Canada said happily.

Soon they arrived and rented some skates, though Canada had his own. They went to the opening allowing you to enter the rink and Canada immediately went onto the ice. The others watched in amazement, he was as good as- no, better- than the professional ice skaters.

"You're really good." Egypt observed.

"Thanks. Comes from years of practice, which I, as we all have, gone through many of. Well, let's get started then."

"Well… Um… I think I might fall." Japan confessed.

"It's okay, everyone does, and if you're afraid of falling, don't worry, I promise I'll catch you." Canada reassured.

And catch them he did, all of them fell several times and each time he made sure they never hit the ground. Each time, he asked them if they were okay and if they wanted to stop, but none of them did. As soon as the day started it came to an end.

On Wednesday Greece decided to take them all to the Cat Sanctuary on Parliament Hill, causing three of them to reminisce that their friendship started there.

"This place is as clean as always." Japan commented.

"Yeah, I make sure to come by every once in a while to clean up and visit. Those kittens you saw last time are bigger now, but watch out, their claws are sharp." Canada told them.

Greece looked around for said kittens, and once he spotted them, he walked over and sat down.

"You remember? Our first official meeting was here." Japan said, looking around.

"Of course, how could I forget the start of such a wonderful friendship? You remember how you were lost?"

"Don't remind me."

"hehehe It was funny to see you here with no idea where to go, you could have just asked someone inside, but we wouldn't have met then. I guess it was fate."

"Yes." Greece said from where he was.

"And Egypt is an important part of this group, too." Canada indicated Egypt, who was kneeling next to him, petting the mother of the kittens.

They nodded in agreement and stayed there for the rest of the day.

On Thursday Canada wanted to watch a hockey game, making the others never want to go to a hockey match with him ever again. (no story needed)

By the time Friday morning came and they got into the car to catch their flight, they were a group of best friends, and Egypt even smiled. During the week, Canada didn't cough up any more blood, but an ominous feeling started to rise when he got the text from America. Hoping nothing bad would happen, he got on the plane with the others and set off with a bad feeling.

- - - Plane has landed - - -

They got off the plane and called a cab; soon they arrived at a hotel and made reservations to stay in the same room. The night was long, and filled with fun, but around midnight they went to sleep, knowing the meeting was in the morning.

- - - Next morning - - -

**(Canada's POV)**

They got up and went to the U.N building, noticing that they were the last to arrive. The air in the room was tense, as if something bad had happened. They took their seats and waited for the meeting to commence. When it did, America put his attention on Canada, and so did everyone else.

"Mattie, tell me the truth!" America commanded.

"W-What do you mean?" he asked, looking away.

"You know what I mean. What you were talking about that night a week ago. Now tell me."

"I… don't understand it that much either, but I know someone who does." He then called out his other self to explain.

"What do you want?" Canada asked.

"Can you explain our problem to them?" he asked.

"What do you- whoa! We're not alone."

"Yeah, this is the world meeting, and America confronted me about the problem."

"Ahh. I knew he would, that's a good thing, you weren't going to tell him yourself."

"Jerk."

"Hey. Shut up. Anyways, I'll explain it to you…" Canada explained the situation and left the other nations in shock.

"So… There's something very wrong with Birdie, and we can only do one thing to help." Prussia concluded.

"Yeah."

"Well what is it!?" Denmark asked.

"Catch him when he falls, keep him from falling apart, and don't let him die."

The room was silent for a while until it was broken by a horrible coughing.

"Mattie? What's wrong!?" America asked worriedly.

"Nothing, just some symptoms."

"Is that… blood?"

"Yes, as I said, just symptoms." Canada reassured him, and then he got up to go to the bathroom.

"Hey, frog? You okay?" England asked France.

"No, l'Angelterre, I am not okay, and I am sure you and many others are not 'okay' either." France retorted, some tears in his eyes.

It was true, over the past few weeks many of them had grown close to the quiet nation, and they were all horribly worried. Canada cast a worried glance towards the door and when Matthew came in, he turned away with a pained expression.

**Imagine watching yourself die and not being able to do anything about it. Sorry if it's a bit confusing, but when Canada's other self comes out, he is Matthew and his other self is Canada. This weekend is four days long, so I'll probably post another chapter soon, though I might be busy with family things.**


	14. Sickness

**I have new glasses and I feel weird, ugh, the thing I hate most about getting new ones is adjusting. Anyways, things are coming to a close, maybe one or two chapters after this, but all good things come to an end. I have a vague idea of what I'm going to do next, first I'll finish The Spell and then start a new series.**

**(Canada's POV)**

As he walked to the bathroom his coughing considerably worsened but when he got there it stopped. Thinking everything was okay, he started to walk back to the conference room. He then got an odd feeling; it felt like the start of a horrible shaking. This continued, and by the time he reached the room, he could barely stand. He opened the door, and said one thing before shaking consumed his body and he collapsed.

"Sorry Al, but you'll have to fulfill your promise now."

**(All's POV)**

They were sitting down awaiting Canada's return, some chatting among themselves, when the door opened to reveal a trembling and pale Canada.

"Sorry Al, but you'll have to fulfill your promise now." He said before he plummeted to the floor.

Luckily America dashed in and caught him before he could fall. "Mattie! What's wrong!?" he yelled.

"Call an ambulance!" Denmark ordered from where he kneeled down by Canada.

As China quickly complied, and Canada was moved onto a nearby couch, Japan paused and looked around.

"Do you… feel that?" he asked.

"Yeah, what is that?" England asked.

"It's… an earthquake! From… Canada…"

"How bad is it!?" Norway demanded.

"I don't know, turn on the news!"

'We have had reports of small tremors coming from Canada, but it seems our neighboring country is in the middle of having the worst recorded earthquake in history.' The reporter said as a small map appeared. 'It seems to be stretching from northeastern Manitoba to the northern edge of New York, and here in D.C some can even feel the tremors. Some of the land about 20 miles from Ottawa has already collapsed and a few people are worried that this may turn into a national disaster.'

They stood in shock until Denmark's voice broke the silence. "I said call an ambulance, dammit!"

"I already called, aru!" China said.

"Then where is it!?"

"We all need to calm down, right America? America…" England trailed off when he saw the look on the younger nations face.

"He's going to be okay, right? He's a nation, he can't die, right?" America said to no one in particular, as if trying to reassure himself, and look over to his brother. Canada was deathly pale, and seemed to barely be breathing. No one answered and they waited in silence.

Soon the ambulance arrived, Canada was taken to the hospital, and most of the other nations followed. At the hospital, every nation was depressed, even those who didn't know him too well, who stayed behind. The Italian brothers were alone in the corner, Italy bawling into his brother's shirt, and Romano looking down, hiding his face. The Nordics were sitting together a bit away; Iceland and Sweden were trying to comfort Denmark, Norway, and Finland; Denmark was just staring down the hallway with a grimace, Norway was staring blankly into the distance, and Finland was plainly crying. The Asians were on the other side of the room; China was clinging to Japan, hiding his face, who was holding back tears and thinking how he could not have noticed his friends condition. Taiwan and Vietnam didn't want to go, and Thailand and Korea stayed with them. Hong Kong and Egypt were standing next to each other, looking away from the others, both with tears in their eyes. Germany was standing with a hand on Prussia's shoulder, while Prussia was looking at the ground, occasionally whispering 'dammit' to himself. Greece was gloomily facing a corner, slowly petting a cat. Many others had stayed behind, seeing as they weren't as close to Canada, but were still worried. And last, but not least, America, England, and France were sitting in chairs next to the door; America was sitting with his head in his hands, England had his hands in his lap and was looking down at them, and France had one hand over his eyes and the other on England's shoulder. Every nation there had one thought in their minds:

'Why didn't I notice before?'

Now that they thought back, lately Canada had been looking paler and paler every passing day, and none of them had noticed. The doctor, who knew what they really were, came out and told them Canada's condition.

"The earthquake had sent him into slight shock, it isn't that bad, and he can go home, but I strongly advise you to not leave him alone for at least the rest of the month. Aftershocks may happen at any time, and he will be weak for a while as his government starts to rebuild, so don't let him do anything stupid. America. You can go see him now, but only a few at a time. Tell me before you leave, and alert me if anything happens." The doctor said, before walking away.

France, America, and England entered first, and when they saw Canada they all immediately felt better. His skin regained some color, though he was asleep, and his shaking had stopped.

"Hey. Hey, Mattie. Wake up." America whispered.

"Huh? Oh, hi, Al." Canada said, blinking awake.

America put his forehead on Canada's and whispered, "Don't worry everyone like that, you idiot."

"Sorry."

"No, it's fine since you're okay."

"You gave us a scare, lad. Don't pull that kind of thing again." England said, sighing in relief and sitting in one of the chairs in the room.

"I'll try not to." Canada replied with an amused look.

"I am so glad you are okay, mon trésor, please try not to worry papa so much." France said.

"Oi, papa."

"Are you okay to leave?" England asked.

"Yep."

"I warn you, almost everyone is out there, so prepare yourself."

"Oh, well, I can't get any more prepared, so let's go."

They waited for him to get dressed, and when he went into the hallway he was almost knocked over. The moment was filled with smiles and tears, but Canada knew one thing. He was not alone.

**The next, and probably last, chapter will be mostly fluff. It'll probably be short, too. See you in a bit with it.**

**P.S mon tr****é****sor means 'my treasure' in French**


	15. End

**Last chapter, posted this story on deviantart. Don't own Hetalia.**

They all went to America's house and decided that the Nordics, France, England, and most of the Asians would stay there for the rest of the month, while all the others went home. Time passed, days turned into weeks, and weeks into a month. By the time the month ended, Canada was fully recovered, everyone was happy, and all was well. But no one could hope it would stay that way, for not all stays well.

**Super short, I know, but don't worry yourself, cause there is… a sequel! That's right, a sequel, I'm gonna call it A New Beginning, it's only a bit tied to this, but I assure you it will be awesome. First a bit sad, then extremely fluffy. I think during the first chapter most people will scream no.**


	16. Author's Note

**Things happened, wrong chapters were posted in wrong places, but now I fixed it. The New Beginning was taken down and reposted by me, so if you liked it, you should read it again. I think I need to go to sleep early tomorrow.**


End file.
